Contributions
Contributions is a 30 second ad for the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. It is a sequel to the first ad, Unmemorable Jonah, and was the final 30 second ad to be released prior to the show's actual premiere on June 22nd 2016. The ad stars cousins and roommates Jonah Flenderson and Martin Anderson, making Contributions Martin's public appearance debut. This is also Jonah Flenderson's first speaking role, as his character had no dialogue at all in the previous ad, despite making an appearance in it. Titular Character Lenny Leggo is completely absent, he does not appear in the ad. The ad was released June 6th 2016. Synopsis Martin Anderson's next paycheck isn't coming into the following week, so he decides to ask his cousin and rommate Jonah Flenderson to make a financial contribute to a supposed video game Martin is trying to pre-order for release night, so he can get a "limited edition ortkin statue" that is implied to be for pre-order customers only. After Martin promises to pay Jonah back upon receiving his paycheck, Jonah says that he is willing to help, but, much to Martin's annoyance, vows to contribute one dollar for every cheeseburger he buys in the up coming week. Jonah then states that he is getting ready to go for some fast food at the moment, so therefore he's already contributed three dollars; this essentially reveals that Jonah is a huge glutton as he is about to order and eat three cheeseburgers at the same time. During the title at the end, Martin asks Jonah if he's using this ploy as an excuse to cheat on his diet, to which Jonah denies. Production The entire ad, from concept to release, was completed in approximately 24 hours. Audio recording was done on June 5th, with some line changes to be re-recorded on the 6th, but this was cancelled. Unlike the previous ad, this ad was scripted. Two versons of the script was produced, the rough draft, and the revised draft, the one that was used for the finished production. The ad was originally called "Charity", but was changed to "Contributions" after the script was revised. The original plot was that character Harvey Duncan would ask Jonah for a donation to his organization called P.U.F.T.E (Prevent Us From Total Extinction, as Harvey's character is a mammoth), to which Jonah would make the same contribution. There was also an idea for the "charity" to be for retired marines, in observance for D-Day, which is observed annually June 6th (the day the ad was released), and to tie it in with the "Unmemorable Jonah" military themed ad released the previous week. The writer ultimately decided against this, however, as it was felt that Jonah's lack of enthusiasm for any kind of military-related donation would be possibly viewed as anti-patriotic, and would also go against his established character. Unlike the last ad, which had at least twelve different cuts, only two cuts were produced for this ad. The first cut eliminated Jonah's arm animation near the end while speaking the line "So that's already three dollars!" as well as the music that plays during the show's logo display at the end, where we hear Martin and Jonah discussing Jonah's diet. During the second cut, which was the cut that ended up released, these elements were added, and Jonah's mouth was fixed after it mistakenly off-centered to the left during the previous cut. This is the first production that portrays the use of character's blinking. In both shots showing Jonah listening to his cousin talk, he blinks once (thus a total of two times). This was added during production to help the shots look more like actual video footage, rather than plain image stills. Link The advertisement can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vETH6eYWf2Q Trivia * Martin's final line "This isn't an excuse to cheat on your new calorie limit, is it?" took 36 takes to successfully execute when recording the dialogue. This so far holds the show's record for the most required number of takes to complete a line of dialogue. * The entire ad, from concept creation to release, was completed in approximately 24 hours. * Although this is not Jonah Flenderson's appearance debut, this ad is his speaking debut. Goofs * Two white sections appear where Martin's stethoscope goes around his neck. These are small bits of background from the original art file that were mistakenly not photo-shopped out. Upon discovery of the mistake, the png file was later altered with the white areas removed to prevent this mistake in the future. * Jonah Flenderson is right handed, however, he actually uses his left hand for emphasis while speaking near the end. As in the previous example, the PNG files for his characters were altered and his arms were switched around. He is even seen in corrected form using his right arm in the show's actual premiere Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson. Category:Shorts